


Backward Days

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice, M/M, Nighttime, Stars, Winter, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe live backward days, awakening as the sun starts to set. There's a reason, though. A very good reason indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backward Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a little one-shot from the same 'verse as my Sabriel Big Bang that I will be posting in a few months. I was editing it all day and couldn't shake this scene that I couldn't make fit no matter how hard I tried. I think this is allowed (I hope so at least) and if not then I might have to take this down. I'm counting this as Day 8 for the Christmas OTP Challenge prompt: ice. My tumblr is [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com) if you'd like to say hi. 
> 
> Thanks for all the messages and support I've received so far, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy!

The lake just outside the lighthouse they called home had frozen over while they’d slept the night and day away. Sam thought it odd he could not hear the water solidifying outside their red-painted door. It always screamed and bubbled beneath heat, but the cold brought silence and it was unsettling. No longer were the rippling waves gently lapping against the rocks that made the shoreline just outside. Instead, there was silence. Out the windowed-wall of their bedroom, Sam got ready for the day as the afternoon sun hit it’s peak and threatened to sink back down in it’s slow disappearing act, another day gone. Gabriel was already up, the smell of coffee and warmth hitting Sam’s nose and urging him through the doorway and into the kitchen.

“Morning, Sammy,” Gabriel called as Sam slid onto the plastic covered stool at the cluttered island. There wasn’t room in the lighthouse for a real table, but this was enough. It was only the two of them afterall. Gabriel slid a steaming cup towards Sam and turned back to pour one for himself. He had on a sweater, black and simple, and dark jeans. He looked good. He looked warm.

“You know it’s not really morning anymore,” Sam replied, drinking down the warm liquid that lit his throat and stomach aflame. He reveled in the burn, just his glimpses outside filling his body with chill.

“I know, but it’s our morning, ain’t it?” Gabriel slid onto the stool beside him, smelling like sugar and starlight. There was a reason for that, but they’d get to that later. Soon.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sam said, nudging Gabe with his cotton-covered shoulder. Gabriel smiled him a sleepy smile and they turned back to their mugs.

They drank their coffee in silence, blinking awake as the sun turned tail and retreated to its hiding place from the moon. The rest of the afternoon, they spent together, lounging on the couch. Sam reading a book he’d plucked from Gabe’s overflowing bookshelf, while Gabe turned on the cheesy holiday movies he loved so much and snuggled against Sam.

As the sun sank lower and lower, sending out orange-flared goodbyes as it disappeared beneath the frozen lake, Sam and Gabe made their way up to the roof of the lighthouse. Sam brought two blankets, knowing Gabe would forget. He forgot every time. He laid one out, sitting against the black light fixture in the center of the roof, and threw the other one over his legs. He’d slipped a beanie on, and gloves before they’d come up, but even those didn’t stop the creeping chill from hitting his skin and turning it red in anger.

Sam watched as the night finally fell, thick and dark over the sky and Gabriel stood at the railing until just the right moment. Without the sound of the waves, he could hear Gabe’s breath as it puffed out smokily into the air, hear his hands slide across the steel railing in a smooth swoops as he ran them back and forth.

Gabriel held out his bare palms, showing no signs of cold despite the lack of gloves or blanket or beanie, and a star materialized in his palm, a blinding white ball of light against the black-filled sky. Sam could feel the heat radiating from the star, skin tingling as it brushed over his face in waves. And this was old news, they’d been doing this, Sam watching and Gabe filling the sky with stars, for months and still Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Not for the stars as they floated up into the sky to settle into their freckle speckled pattern, but for Gabriel. His eyes shined in the starlight, golden as the sun and he beamed each night when the last star took it’s place. He always sucked in a deep breath, staring up at his creation, before turning to Sam, radiating warmth and happiness.

He slid beneath the blanket with Sam and together they huddled, stars twinkling above them. The lake was frozen and later that night, in the starlit darkness, they’d strap on their skates and carve their pathway into the smooth, untouched surface. Later they’d steal kisses beneath the moonlight and fall to the ground when the ice grew too slippery and gravity too heavy to fend off anymore. They’d hold hands and fill the night with laughter. Next week, Dean and Cas would come, present laden and smiling. But, for now, they’d sit together beneath the sky Gabriel wove and breathe in the beginning of their backwards days.


End file.
